Wedding Blues
by PnAyLynn
Summary: AU Angel and Buffy have a past history and when Cordelia asks Buffy to be her maid of honor...Guess who's the groom?
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Wedding Blues"  
  
By: Lynn  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing stories and sending them in e-mails if they WERE mine.  
  
Couples: Starts out with C/A and then goes into B/A and C/X. Also has W/O  
  
Summary: AU Angel and Buffy have a past history and now Cordy is getting married to Angel and Buffy is her maid of honor.  
  
Â   
  
Part 1  
  
March 28, 2006  
  
Cordelia Chase was looking out the big window in the airport terminal, watching the planes come and go.  
  
She was waiting for her best friend to come back home to LA from her new home in New York.  
  
Cordelia impatiently looked at her watch. *Her flight supposed to be here soon* she thought. When she crossed back her arms, she started to fiddle with the diamond ring on her left hand.  
  
Yes, she was finally getting married. To a handsome, dark man. She met him at the agency she works at. He's one of the detectives and she works as the secretary. At first, they didn't feel anything but friendship, but after a period of time they realized their love grew.  
  
He was sweet, kind, gentle, all of those things that every lady looked for in a guy. But lately, she's been feeling like it was a big mistake.  
  
She sat down on one of the plastic chairs, stared at her engagement ring, and sighed. *Pull yourself together, the wedding's in 2 weeks. It's just cold feet.Cold feet, that's all,* she tried to convince herself. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
She heard the door open from the tunnel and heard a crowd of people enter the terminal. She stood up, quickly wiped away the forming tears, and plastered on one of her famous smiles.  
  
Cordelia scanned the crowd to see if she could spot her maid of honor. She then saw her blonde friend in the crowd, looking around for her.  
  
Cordelia waved her arms and called her name to get her attention. "Buffy!" She stood on her tip toes to see over the bunch of heads.  
  
Buffy heard her and looked her way with excitement. "Cordy!" She ran toward the brunette, dropped her bag when she reached her and the two girls threw their arms around each other.  
  
When they let go, Buffy grabbed Cordelia's left hand and they both squealed at the rock on her finger.  
  
"Oh my God, Cordy! I still can't believe you're getting married! So, where's the lucky guy?" Buffy asked, looking for a guy that looked to fit Cordelia's taste.  
  
"He's having lunch with his sister. But, no worries, we're all going to a party the gang's throwing tonight." Cordelia picked up Buffy's carry-on bag and linked arms with her, leading her to the baggage claim.  
  
"Where's Xander, Willow, and Oz? I'd think they'd be here."  
  
"Well, they all wanted to be here, believe me, they missed you. But Xander got stuck at the construction site and Willow and Oz were stuck in a meeting. Something about computers."  
  
"Oh, I missed them. It's so hard to get off to come here." Buffy spotted her suitcase and grabbed it.  
  
"I know. I'm surprised you found time off for my wedding. Is this it?" she asked pointing to the suitcase.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok then. Let's go."  
  
"Hey, I would never miss something important as this." She handed the man her ticket. He checked the bags and then let them go.  
  
When they got in the car, Buffy asked, "So, what's Prince Charming's name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Must've slipped my mind. Liam. Liam McCall. We call him Angel though." Cordelia put the car in reverse and drove off. She missed the look of shock in Buffy's face.  
  
"L-Liam? McCall?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Yeah. Oh hey! He went to NYU, too. Did you know him?"  
  
Buffy let out a nervous chuckle, "Uh. Yeah. I knew Angel."  
  
"Oh my God! No wonder he sounded so shocked when I told him you were going to be my maid of honor!"  
  
"Yep. Good ol' Angel," Buffy replied, looking out the car window. *Oh my Gosh...My best friend is marrying Angel! My best friend and the love of my life. No. Stop. Ex. Ex-love. He's Cordy's now.*  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Cordy asked, snapping Buffy out of her panic-filled thoughts.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm just...tired. Jet-lag, you know?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be at my apartment in like 10 minutes. By the way, you're hair looks adorable."  
  
Buffy put a hand to her shoulder-length hair. "Thanks. You too."  
  
"Shorthair's the best."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"I almost forgot. Do you have my dress?"  
  
"Oh. Yep. In my suitcase."  
  
"You know, I am so lucky to have a friend who designs clothes. Especially wedding dresses. Much cheaper."  
  
Buffy chuckled.  
  
*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
"You have good taste Cordy." Buffy complimented when they entered the brunette's apartment.  
  
"Thanks. Come on, this way to your room." She gave Buffy a mini tour of her apartment on the way to the guest room."  
  
"What do you think?" Cordy asked when she opened the guest room door.  
  
"It's homey, but trendy. Love it." Buffy set her bags on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"I knew you would." Cordelia beamed. Buffy noticed that she sounded more excited about her apartment then she did about her fiancÃ©. But Buffy decided that she'd just brush it off. "But unfortunately, I have to let it go when I get married," she added with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, it's a nice apartment. Oh! Here's your dress Cordy!" Buffy pulled a long bag from one of her suitcases.  
  
"Thank you so much, Buff. I owe you." She took the bag from her friend and draped it over her arm.  
  
"Nah. Just consider it as one of my duties as the maid of honor."  
  
"Okay. So, I'll let you unpack, take a nap for like an hour, and after that we're going for dress fittings."  
  
"Alright. Hey, you think after the fittings can we stop by my old house. I'd like to see my family."  
  
"Oh sure. Of course. No problem." Cordelia started to back out of the bedroom as Buffy started to unpack.  
  
"Hey Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's good to have you back."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy smiled slightly. Cordelia shut the door.  
  
After she finished unpacking, she kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed cross-legged.  
  
She put her face in her hands. *Angel's marrying Cordelia. What happened to "I love you" or "Forever"?* She looked down at the claddaugh ring on her finger and with the other hand, fiddled with the bigger version of hers she wore on her neck. She still wore it, even though they broke up 3 years ago. Unlike him, when they broke up, he threw it over his shoulder like it was nothing. Her heart still belonged to him, though.  
  
She lyed down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. *He must've forgotten what we had* Buffy stifled a sob and started to cry herself to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, Cordelia was in the next room, doing the same thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
January 20, 2002  
  
It was Buffy's first day in the new college. She transferred to NYU from  
  
UCLA. She was on her sophomore year.  
  
"E-Excuse me. Excuse me," she was trying to get people's attention to get  
  
directions around campus. "Hey, can you tell me-"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
"Excuse me do you know where-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere."  
  
Buffy let out a sigh, ran a hand through her long, wavy hair, and looked  
  
around her.  
  
She was looking down at her schedule when she felt someone put a hand on her  
  
shoulder. She looked up startled and met the eyes of a gorgeous man. He had  
  
dark, spikey hair, brown eyes, tall, and well worked-out.  
  
"Hey," he said, "you look lost."  
  
"Well, um I, uh. Yeah. Do you know where the psychology building is?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Follow me." He lent her his arm and she held onto it. "I'm Liam  
  
by the way. Liam McCall, but people like to call me Angel. I blame it on my  
  
sister." He smiled down at her.  
  
She smiled back up at her, *Your sister's smart* she thought. "Buffy  
  
Summers."  
  
"So tell me Buffy Summers, where do you come from?"  
  
"LA."  
  
"Oh, so you're a California girl. Why would you move to a colder climate?"  
  
"I wanted to be far from my home right now."  
  
"Ah. Now running away from your problems never solves them."  
  
"I'm not running away, just putting them on hold. See, my mom just died, and  
  
I couldn't take the pressures of the after-effects of it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
She cleared her throat, "Enough about me. What about you?"  
  
"Well, uh, I'm from here and in my last year. My dad's a bastard and my mom  
  
is bearable. My sister's the only one that I can stand."  
  
"It looks we both have family problems." They smiled at each other again.  
  
"Well, here we are. Who do you have?"  
  
She glanced at her schedule again, "Dickleman."  
  
He laughed, "I had him. He's the 3rd door on your left. Good luck on trying  
  
to stay awake."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
He looked down for a beat. "Is this your only class today?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, maybe I can meet you here after your class ends. Have some coffee  
  
later?"  
  
Buffy's smile got wider. "I'd love to."  
  
Angel returned the smile, "Great. Well, I have to go. I'll see you then?"  
  
"See you then," she repeated. She turned to go into the building.  
  
Angel watched her go, straightened the bag on his shoulder, and whispered to  
  
himself before he ran off, "Wow." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Present Day  
  
"So, are you ready?"  
  
Cordelia and Buffy sat in the car in front of Buffy's old house.  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's go." They stepped out of the car  
  
and walked to the front door. Buffy hesitated for a moment before knocking.  
  
The door was shortly answered by a young woman about 18 or 19. When the  
  
young woman realized who she was looking out she asked surprised, "Buffy?!"  
  
"Hey Dawn."  
  
The girl squealed and hugged her sister tightly. "Oh my God! Buffy! I missed  
  
you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too Dawn." She released the hug to get a better look at her  
  
younger sister. "Wow Dawnie. You've changed. You look more mature."  
  
"Thanks. Come in." Dawn moved aside to let Cordelia and Buffy in.  
  
"Where's Giles?"  
  
As if on cue, someone said her name from the top of the stairs.  
  
Buffy turned and looked at her aging stepfather. "Hi."  
  
Giles descended down the stairs and stood in front of her. He just stared at  
  
her as if she was an illusion. After a few moments, he put his hand on the  
  
back of her head and pulled her into a hug.  
  
*~*~  
  
"So, are you staying here?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Dawn, but I have to stay with Cordelia. Help her with the  
  
wedding."  
  
Dawn's face dropped. "Oh. Th-that's okay."  
  
"I'll tell you what, some of the days out of the 2 weeks I'm staying in LA,  
  
I'll stay here." Buffy offered.  
  
Dawn's face lit back up. "Alright. Cool."  
  
"Oh. Buffy, we have to get going. The party starts in an hour and we still  
  
have to get ready," Cordelia informed Buffy.  
  
"You're leaving?" Giles asked disappointed.  
  
"You'll see me at the party." Buffy reassured her 2 family members.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"See you guys later," Buffy said after shutting the door behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
The girls paused a moment before entering the Hyperion Hotel. It was  
  
where the party was being held and where they held the agency at.  
  
"Okay, facing your friends. The next and last step," Cordelia informed  
  
Buffy.  
  
*If only you knew Cordy, if only you knew.* "Yeah. Alright. Let's go in."  
  
When they entered the building, Buffy was surprised.  
  
There was a big banner in the middle of the room with "WELCOME HOME BUFFY"  
  
written on it. Her friends, including Dawn and Giles and some other people  
  
she didn't know, were gathered under it and cheered, "Welcome home!" Buffy  
  
looked over the crowd but couldn't spot Angel.  
  
She turned to Cordy shocked, "I thought it was an engagement party."  
  
"Well, see, I didn't exactly say that." Cordelia grinned and Buffy pulled her into a hug. She then turned to her friends that she hadn't seen for 3 years. She ran to  
  
Xander, Willow and Oz and they had a group hug. They waved Cordelia over and  
  
another group hug was made. The music started playing and the other people  
  
went on and did their own business.  
  
"My gosh guys, I missed you," Buffy said while wiping the tears from her  
  
eyes.  
  
"We missed you, too," Willow replied.  
  
Buffy got a good look at Willow and her eye's widened. "Wow, Willow, you've  
  
gotten big." She put a hand to her best friend's stomach. "6 months along  
  
right?" Buffy dated back when she got the letter from Willow, announcing she  
  
was pregnant.  
  
"Yup," Willow answered giddily. Oz beamed proudly next to his wife.  
  
She turned to her best male friend, "And Xander Harris. How've you been?"  
  
"Better now that you're here Buffster," he grinned at Buffy.  
  
"What happened to Anya?"  
  
"Well, I uh, dumped her for someone else, but that some else wasn't ready  
  
for me, yet." He and Cordelia discretely looked at each other sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe next time."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
Buffy saw the question burning in all her friends' eyes, but quickly changed  
  
the subject so they wouldn't be able to ask about "him" yet. "Dawn, you  
  
knew about this party all along?" The girl nodded. "But you can't keep a  
  
secret for dear life. You really must've changed."  
  
"Well, yes and no," Dawn said, "Xander bribed me not to say anything if I  
  
saw you before the party."  
  
Buffy chuckled and shook her head, "Some things never change." 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Angel had to take a drive before the party started to get his mind cleared.  
  
In just moments, he'll be facing his old lover. The old lover that he, at  
  
one time, cherished only her, worshipped the ground she walked on, would do  
  
anything for her. It was also the same lover who took his heart and brutally  
  
chopped it up like it was a piece of meat.  
  
*Out of ALL her friends, she had to choose Buffy Summers to be her maid of  
  
honor. I would've settled for that Harmony chick, even if she is a ditzy  
  
bitch. Anything but...HER*  
  
He thought that he wouldn't be able to face her when he saw...after what she  
  
did. But really deep down he knew that if he saw her again, he'd fall back  
  
into his old routine of caring about nothing but her. And it scared him  
  
because if he did then he was afraid that she'll just hurt him again.  
  
Besides, he had Cordelia. A beautiful, caring woman. But was she what he  
  
really wanted? He shook that thought off. Of course he wanted Cordelia. He  
  
lo-lov-...cared for her a whole bunch. Not wanting to be hurt or hurt  
  
anybody else, he decided to go with the side that said "Buffy's a betraying  
  
bitch."  
  
He now stood in front of his office. Before he entered, he let out an  
  
elongated breath, ran a hand through his hair, and then put on a fake smile.  
  
As soon as he entered the building he felt what he called "The Buffy Vibe"  
  
*Heh, didn't know I could still do that,* he thought. Yeah sure he could  
  
feel her, but he couldn't pick her out, out of all these damn long haired  
  
blondes. Trying to not concentrate on Buffy, he concentrated on finding his  
  
fiancÃ©e. He found her with his back toward him, talking to that Harris kid.  
  
Angel snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, making her slightly  
  
shriek, but not enough to attract attention. He whirled her around and  
  
planted a lingering kiss on her lips.  
  
Buffy watched on from where he was standing, only a few yards away. She also  
  
felt the vibes she always got when he came close by. He still looked good.  
  
Hell, he always looked good.  
  
But what she saw made her heart drop. She remembered when he used to do that  
  
to her. *What happened to us? We were so happy?* she thought. She felt the  
  
tears start to form, but quickly blinked them away. She unconsciously  
  
started to play with the ring dangling on the chain on her neck, with the  
  
hand that wore her ring.  
  
From where Xander was standing wasn't any better. He hated to watch Cordelia  
  
and Angel be all lovey-dovey, especially when he was standing right there.  
  
It tore him up. His face wore a mask of amusement, but on the inside, he was  
  
burning with fury and sadness.  
  
When the kiss ended, both Xander and Buffy inconspicuously let out a breath  
  
of relief. Buffy turned the opposite way and started to talk to Giles,  
  
knowing that Cordelia was going to call her over. She didn't want to be  
  
caught gawking at them like a fish.  
  
And just as she thought, moments later, Buffy heard Cordelia call her name.  
  
*Okay, just act cool. Don't want anybody to find out about me and Angel.  
  
Then Cordelia's not gonna let me anywhere near him.* Buffy swiftly turned  
  
around with a megawatt smile that she knew he adored and greeted cooly,  
  
"Hello Angel."  
  
Angel felt numb. *You just HAD to make this harder. Didn't you?* Angel  
  
thought to the man upstairs. *So beautiful. Geez, all I have to say is  
  
Cordelia who?* he then thought confusedly *Cordelia? Who's-...FIANCEE!!* he  
  
tightened the arm around Cordelia's waist. "Buffy," he greeted back.  
  
"How've you been?" Buffy asked, as if nothing happened between them. Like if  
  
they were just old friends getting reacquainted. But she could still feel  
  
the tension between them.  
  
"Good. You?" *FiancÃ© and ex-girlfriend, in the same room. Makes Angel  
  
uncomfortable. Especially when ex-girlfriend is best friend of fiancÃ©.  
  
Makes Angel VERY uncomfortable,* Angel thought to himself.  
  
"Great." *One touch wouldn't hurt,* Buffy thought, *Bad Buffy. Lookie, no  
  
touchie.*  
  
Cordelia filled in for their group of friends, who crowded around, curious  
  
on how the groom and maid of honor already knew each other, "Buffy and Angel  
  
went to NYU together."  
  
The group went, "Ohhh..."  
  
"Hey speaking of NYU, whatever happened to that guy you met there?"  
  
inquired Willow.  
  
"Yeah, the one that you were madly in love with. I was hoping to meet him."  
  
Cordelia added.  
  
*Alright Cordy. Meet Angel. Oh, wait, you already know him. You're marrying  
  
him!* Buffy thought. "Uh, well see. Um. One night, on our anniversary, he  
  
just assumed something happened between me and this other guy. So, when we  
  
were having dinner at my house, he just blew out, accusing me of all these  
  
things, walked out and threw his ring that symbolized our so-called 'love'  
  
over his shoulder. And when I went to his apartment the next day to clear  
  
things up, he already packed up and left." When she finished her story, she  
  
looked at Angel. Unsaid things, flaring up between them. The tension rising.  
  
Oblivious to her and the others, Cordelia said, "What a bastard." Not  
  
knowing that the bastard was standing next to her. "What was his name?"  
  
"An-Andy" She quickly saved herself.  
  
"Well, there's plenty of other fish in the sea, right?" Giles tried to  
  
comfort his oldest step-daughter.  
  
"Right," Buffy answered. She looked back at Angel, "Well, Angel, you found a  
  
great woman." After a moment of silence, Buffy suddenly exclaimed, "Drinks!  
  
I need a drink. So...I'm gonna get one...Now. So, see ya." Buffy quickly  
  
left and headed for the alcohol.  
  
"I'll join you!" Xander was right behind her. He felt like he needed some,  
  
too. After what he saw with Angel and Cordelia he decided a whole bottle  
  
would do.  
  
"God, that Andy must've really hurt her. She rarely drinks alcohol," Dawn  
  
observed.  
  
"Pfft...Not as much as she hurt Andy," Angel chimed in.  
  
Cordelia looked up at her soon-to-be husband, "You knew Andy?"  
  
"Yeah. Nice guy."  
  
"Nice guy? He totally assumed something that I know Buffy wouldn't do He's a  
  
jerk."  
  
Angel inwardly winced. He weakly thought *Nah-uh* He just rubbed her back in  
  
response. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
February 14, 2002  
  
It was Valentine's Day, and now, Buffy had someone to spend it with.  
  
She was in Angel's apartment, in the kitchen, scooping some ice cream. She thought that she might as well get something to eat while he slept after their little "study session."  
  
Angel peeked into the kitchen, finding his girlfriend of almost a month, getting herself some ice cream, her back facing him.  
  
He mischievously grinned and stealthily walked behind her and grabbed her by the waist, hugging her tightly. She let out a shriek and a giggle.  
  
He propped his chin on her shoulder while she reached back a hand to stroke his hair.  
  
"Excuse me, but who said you can leave my bed, steal one of my shirts, and then raid my fridge? he playfully demanded.  
  
"Mmm...Girlfriendly rights." She removed her hand from his hair and picked up her ice cream and started eating.  
  
He turned her around and sat her on the counter, standing in between her legs. "And what exactly are my boyfriendly rights?"  
  
She held the spoon to his lips and he gradually accepted it, she swooped in for a kiss, then whispered to him on how privileged he was. He playfully growled at her and gave her another kiss, but a brief one, letting her finish her snack. He turned around and leaned on the counter top and she wrapped her legs round his waist.  
  
After she was done, they stayed in the position they were in. With their hands linked across Angel's abdomen, Angel running his thumb over her ring.  
  
He gave her a matching claddaugh ring for Valentine's Day and then told her he loved her, and somehow ended up in his apartment; particularly in the bedroom.  
  
Angel turned back around, facing her. He leaned in and whispered, "You're mine forever."  
  
"Forever," she repeated, "I love you."  
  
He pressed their foreheads together. " I love you," he responded.  
  
*~*~  
  
January 22, 2003  
  
Angel stepped into the boutique Buffy worked in. He always stopped by from time to time while she was working.  
  
He spotted his girlfriend behind the counter. A bleach-blonde haired man was leaning on the counter top, flirting with her like there was no tomorrow. Buffy looked annoyed, but made no move to stop it.  
  
Angel just ignored it, *I trust Buffy. She wouldn't cheat on me* But the devil on his other shoulder begged to differ. *But you trusted Darla and she cheated on you. What makes this any different?* He shook his head and thought it as ridiculous. It was different with Buffy because he actually loved her. And besides, unlike Darla, Buffy's not a whore.  
  
He decided to make his presence known by calling out, "Hey Baby."  
  
Buffy looked up surprised, called her co-worker Tara to take over, and walked into her boyfriend's open arms. He gave her a powerful kiss. She smiled brightly at him when the kiss ended. "Happy anniversary."  
  
It was their one year anniversary for when they became an official couple.  
  
"Mmm...Happy anniversary." He leaned in and gave her a gentle, short kiss. "So, are you gonna tell me who that is?"  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked confused. Her brow furrowed. Angel nodded passed her, she looked over her shoulder and realized he was talking about that blonde man. She forgot he was even there. He still leaned on the counter, but now facing the couple, sizing Angel up, deciding whether or not he could take him.  
  
Buffy turned back to her lover, "Oh, that's just Spike. He's in some of my classes. He likes to hang around me a lot."  
  
Angel tightened his arms around her waist. He saw something in her eyes while she was talking about Spike. It was about the same look Darla had in her eyes when they were going out. He brushed it off, *Geez Angel, you need to stop being all paranoid.*  
  
"Dinner at my house?" Buffy made sure.  
  
Angel smirked, "And then some."  
  
Buffy playfully slapped his shoulder. "So what'd you get me?"  
  
Angel chuckled, "I'm not telling you." She gave him a pout. He shook his head. "Nah-uh. Not gonna work."  
  
She sighed, "Fine, but tell me if I'll like it."  
  
"If you love me you'll like it."  
  
Buffy playfully cringed and teased him, "Then you're telling me that it's a crap gift?"  
  
He mock-glared at his girlfriend and started to tickle her. "Are you gonna take that back?"  
  
While laughing, she managed out, "Yes...Yes...I....love you." He gathered her back into his arms and gave her a kiss. He decided that tonight was the night. He was going to pop the question. He had been debating over it for a week. And during that week, he decided he was going to ask her to marry him tonight. He loved her more than anything.  
  
They broke apart and Buffy groaned, "I'm sorry Baby, but I have to go back to work." She slid her hands from his neck to his chest.  
  
He sighed but didn't release her. "Fine. I'll let you go. I mean, if you HAVE to make a living."  
  
She giggled, "Aaw...Baby, don't worry. I'll make it up to you." She kissed him briefly to prove her point.  
  
"Mmm...looking forward to it." He slid his hands lower and pinched her, making her yelp.  
  
She swatted his hand away. "You. Save it."  
  
He chuckled and finally let go and held up his hands, surrendering, "You win," he opened the door, but then turned back around, "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too." With that he turned and left.  
  
*~*~  
  
Present Day  
  
Xander and Buffy sat in a secluded part of the party, sharing a bottle of tequila. They weren't quite drunk yet, but on the verge of being way hammered.  
  
"So, why have you decided to get drunk with me?" Buffy asked Xander while taking a shot.  
  
He waited a moment before answering, "If I tell you, you can't tell ANYBODY. Not Willow or Cordelia. Especially Cordelia. Can I trust you?"  
  
"Of course you can, Xand," she answered, patting his hand.  
  
He looked around to see if anybody was listening, when the coast was clear he rushed through his sentence. "I'mStillInLoveWithCordy."  
  
Buffy looked at him wide-eyed, "Duh-what?!"  
  
"Yeah. Can't stand seeing Cordelia with Angel. I thought the alcohol would cleanse my thoughts about the ugly love they share." He shot down a glass and his face screwed up." Whoo. Good stuff."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Xander. Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yep. Said she loved me, too. But was too far into the engagement and didn't wanna tell Angel. So what about this Andy?"  
  
Buffy took a shot and her face did the same as Xander's, and she refilled again, "I have a similar secret to yours."  
  
"Shoot." Xander prodded Buffy on.  
  
"His name isn't Andy. It's," she lowered her voice, "it's Angel."  
  
Xander looked surprised, "You're kidding?!" Buffy shook her head, "You knew TWO guys named Angel?! How often does that happen?"  
  
"No. Xander, I only knew one."  
  
"Oh.OH!"  
  
"Yup. Cordelia Chase has MY scraps. Look at the irony there."  
  
"I'm sorry Buff."  
  
"We just have to try and live through this. Even if it does tear us apart." Buffy slumped into the couch next to Xander. They were now sitted int he same position, shot glass in hand. Looking straight ahead, they saw Angel and Cordelia open wedding presents, and then hugging and kissing. Seeing this, Xander and Buffy simultaneously shot down their tequila and screwed up their faces.  
  
After a moment, they looked at each other and Xander stated, "Our lives suck." They looked ahead again, and Buffy nodded in response.  
  
They saw the engaged couple open a gift that was a toaster and kiss again. Buffy reached for the bottle, realized it was half empty, and turned to Xander and said, "We need another bottle they're gonna keep doing that after every gift."  
  
"Don't worry," Xander smirked mischievously, "They won't kiss after my gift. I gave Angel a blow up doll and Cordy a vibrator." He waggled his eyebrows, and Buffy giggled, giving him a high five.  
  
As if on cue, from across the room, Cordelia yelled angrily, "XANDER!!" The drinking buddies looked ahead and saw Angel and Cordelia glaring at them, and most of the guests trying to keep in laughter. Xander lifted his glass up to them, smiling, and chugged it down. Buffy hid her face on Xander's shoulder, giggling hysterically. He whispered to her, "I wrote on the card, 'For when you need help to complete the satisfaction. I got extras in the closet when you run them down.' " That made Buffy laugh harder.  
  
*~*~  
  
After finishing their first bottle, they just resided on just drinking from their own bottle.  
  
All the guests had left; the only people there were the two drunken people, Angel and Cordelia, Willow and Oz, Giles and Dawn, and Angel and Cordelia's 3 co-workers Gunn, Fred, and Wesley.  
  
They were talking on one side of the room, while Buffy and Xander talked to each other in their drunken slur.  
  
"Well, we're gonna head out." Gunn alleged standing up. Wesley and Fred stood up as well.  
  
"Tell Buffy it was nice meeting her." Fred said.  
  
"Yes," Wesley added, "She's a nice woman."  
  
"They can all FUCK themselves," rang a drunken female voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Uh, well going seems like a good idea," Oz stated while getting up and pulling his wife up with him.  
  
"Yeah. Little Oz needs some sleep," Willow agreed.  
  
"We'll be heading off, too," Giles added, "Um, Cordelia, take care of Buffy, would you?"  
  
Cordelia nodded.  
  
"'Bye Buffy. 'Night Xander," Dawn yelled to the drunken couple.  
  
In response, they lifted up their bottles and exclaimed, "Heeey," and took a swig.  
  
The 7 walked out the building, leaving Cordelia and Angel with Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Hey! It's the Fluffy Wuffy couple!" Xander exclaimed when Angel and Cordelia stood in front of them.  
  
Buffy pointed at Angel, "Bastard." She and Xander fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, not catching on to why Buffy called him a bastard and why it was so funny, and then turned to Angel, "Listen, I'm gonna take Xander home. I'll be back for Buffy in like half an hour. Can you handle her?"  
  
"W-why can't you just take them both?" Angel was mortified that he had to be alone with her.  
  
"'Cause I can't handle 2 drunks."  
  
"Don't worry, Angel," Buffy stumbled to get up and faced Angel, "I won't bite," She then lowered her voice, "At least not anymore. I can't do that to you anymore since you're marrying my best friend. Too bad. loved hearing you growl." She sat back down next to Xander and satisfyingly smiled.  
  
Angel turned to Cordelia, "I'll take him. He's on my way."  
  
She shook her head, "Nah. I have to have a talk with Alcoholic #1 there. Watch Buffy for me, please?" She tried to talk over the drunks' rendition of "Oops...I did it Again." She leant in and gave him a kiss. The two singers immediately stopped their song to make disgusted noises and booing sounds.  
  
Angel gave in and told Cordelia he would watch over Buffy.  
  
Cordelia pulled Xander up from the couch and dragged him to the door while Buffy called to him, "'Bye Xand. Remember, it's a secret."  
  
"You too." He put his finger to his lips and made a shooshing noise, and Cordelia finally dragged him out the door.  
  
Angel looked at the clock and took a deep breath. He turned around and was shocked to see Buffy standing right behind him.  
  
She was just staring at him. After a few moments she said and chuckled, "You're a jerk." Angel just stared at him wordlessly. She continued, "You left me when you said it would be forever." After she said that, she made a mad dash for the bathroom, throwing up whatever she had that day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
January 22, 2003  
  
Angel was walking down the hallway of doors to his girlfriend's apartment. He fiddled nervously with the ring box in his coat pocket.  
  
When he got the ring, he knew it was the right one for her. It was bright and beautiful, just like her.  
  
While he was walking to the apartment, his mind drifted off to what his best friend Lindsay McDonald told him.  
  
Angel ran into him in front of the jewelry store.  
  
//Angel walked out the store, jewelry box in hand. He steered the corner. Before he pocketed the box, he glanced at the small, black velvet box. Confidence and mind-numbing fear all rolled into one, bubbling up inside of him.  
  
Not watching where he was going, he bumped into a masculine figure shorter than him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sor-" he cut off and smiled, realizing who he was looking at. "Hey Lindsay."  
  
He shook hands with his childhood friend, "Angel! I was just going for some coffee. Wanna join?"  
  
Angel looked at his watch and shrugged, "Why not? I got time." He patted Lindsay on the back and walked into the Starbucks with him.  
  
They got their coffees and sat at the table.  
  
"So I saw you walking out of the jewelery store," Lindsay pointed out," Did you buy something pretty for your girl?"  
  
Angel grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring box, opening it up and showing it to Lindsay, "Oh. Yeah," he responded.  
  
Lindsay took the box and admired the ring with shock. After a moment, he whistled. "That's some ring." He handed it back to Angel, who closed it and put it safely back in his coat pocket. "So, you're finally gonna pop the question."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Lindsay's face turned serious, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Angel's grin turned into a frown, knowing what Lindsay was talking about. "Yes Lindsay, I love Buffy."  
  
"Look, it's not like I don't like Buffy, she's the greatest. I just don't want her to hurt you like Darla did."  
  
"Buffy wouldn't cheat on me like Darla did."  
  
"Just to lt you know, I've been running into Buffy a lot, and it seems that everywhere she goes, there's this guy that looks a whole lot like Billy Idol following right behind her."  
  
Angel started to get angry. "I'm sure he's just a friend. I trust Buffy. She'd never cheat on me."  
  
"Do you know that? Or are you just trying to convince yourself?"  
  
Angel took a deep breath and rubbed his temple, "Lindsay," he said firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I mean, the last time you were like this, the girl cheated on you. I'm just looking out for you buddy."  
  
"I know." Angel got up out of his seat, "I gotta go. See you later?" He grabbed his coffee and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey Angel!" Angel turned around and looked at his friend. "You gotta good one. Don't let her go."  
  
Angel grinned at him, waved, and walked out the door.//  
  
He thought back to what Lindsay said. Did he really know, or was he really trying to convince himself? That's ridiculous, of course he knew. He reached into his pocket, searching for the key that his girlfriend gave him.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Buffy dug into her bag and drew out her notes. She quickly hurried out her bedroom to the living room where Spike was sitting. *Why'd he have to come now? I still haven't set the candles for the bedroom.* she complaintly thought.  
  
When Spike stood up in her presence, she quickly shoved the papers in his hand. "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks, Luv." He made no move to go.  
  
"Well..." Buffy hinted him to leave. She didn't want to be totally rude.  
  
"One more thing before I go."  
  
*forget it it's Spike. Be rude as much as you want.* "Hurry, I still have to do some things before Angel gets here."  
  
"Oh. Right...Peaches."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her boyfriend. "Spike," she hurried him. Befroe she knew it, he was on her; attacking her lips, running his hands in her hair, and rubbing himself on her.  
  
After a few struggles, she finally managed to push him off of her. Wiping off her lips furiously, she growled, "What the HELL was that?!"  
  
"Come on, Luv. I know you want it. I've seen the way you eye me." He starte dto advance toward her, to which she just backe daway.  
  
"First of all, I have a boyfriend whom I love VERY much, and all I WANT from you is to leave!"  
  
"Can't you see I'm the better man-"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Spike glanced at her one more time before heading for the door.  
  
*~*~  
  
Angel found his key and was about to put it in the lock, when it was suddenly swung open. Angel looked up, expecting to find his love, but was shocked to see Spike standing in the doorway.  
  
Spike smiled devilishly when he saw Angel's face morph from shock to anger and betrayal. He remembered that he still hadn't wiped the lipstick off of his face. *Oh yeah, Buffy will be mine soon enough.* He reached down and pretended to zip up his fly. He started to walk away, his gaze not leaving Angel's fury-filled one.  
  
After walking away a couple of feet, Angel said to him, "You're sick."  
  
"That's not what your girl said mate."  
  
Angel brutally punched him, making him fall to the ground, and then kicked him in the stomach.  
  
He stalked off, walked into the apartment and closed the door.  
  
Buffy emerged from the bedroom and brightly smiled, forgetting what happened with Spike, clueless on what happened with her lover and him, she called out, "Hey Baby."  
  
Still facing the door, Angel ground out, "How could you?"  
  
Buffy was confused," What?" And then it came to her, *Oh God. He knows what happened with Spike*  
  
He angrily whipped around, "You cheated on me! How could you? I loved you!"  
  
She looked at him shocked, "Excuse me? I what?!"  
  
"Oh don't pull that innocent bull shit on me! I saw him with your lipstick all over his mouth and the zipping of the fly!"  
  
"All he did was kiss me, I pushed him off though. I don't think that qualifies as cheating! I'd never do that to you! I'm NOT Darla!" Buffy replied.  
  
"Id believe you but from what I just saw it's kinda hard to believe right now."  
  
"So you're just basing the fact on lipstick and him zipping up his fly?!"  
  
"Oh I've got more proof than that." Angel defended himself.  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy said sarcastically, "Please tell me your 'proof', 'cause I really need a good laugh right about now." Tears started to well up, but didn't fall just yet.  
  
"Lindsay said Spike's been hanging around you a lot. And Spike even said that you two had sex!"  
  
"You trust someone's judgement over mine?"  
  
"Right now it's all I got. Goodbye Buffy." He turned to leave and opened the door. He stopped in his tracks when Buffy yelled his name. Yet he didn't turn around.  
  
"I love you," cried her meek voice.  
  
Angel then turned around. "You know, I am getting really sick of hearing that." He went to go out the door and yanked off his cladddaugh ring and threw it over his shoulder, and then slamming the door behind him.  
  
Buffy looked down at the ring that fell in front of her feet, she was still in shock and couldn't find the strength to run after him.  
  
Finally, her sobs took over and she fell to the floor, curling herself into fetal position.  
  
*~*~  
  
The next day, Buffy decided to go over to Angel's apartment so they can clear things up.  
  
She hesitated a moment before knocking, moments later a girl about Dawn's age answered the door.  
  
It was Angel's little sister, Jenalyn. Over the past year, Buffy came to think Jenalyn as her own little sister since hers was all the way across the country. She was the female equivilant of Angel. In fact, Jenalyn WAS and angel, from looks all the way down to personality. She had long, dark brown, wavy hair and matching eyes, reaching the height of Buffy.  
  
Usually smiling, the girl wore a sad face when she answered the door. "Buffy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Jenalyn. Is your brother home? I need to talk to him, it's important," Buffy greeted.  
  
Jenalyn opened the door wider to show Buffy that her brother wasn't really there.  
  
Buffy stared wide-eyed and disbelievingly at the almost bare apartment.  
  
"He told us to put the rest of his stuff in storage until he calls us to tell whre to send it. He's bunking somewhere else for a while," Jenalyn informed Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Jenalyn, "Where?"  
  
Angel's sister tore her eyes away from her, "H-he told me not to tell you. All I will tell you though is that it's far away from New York."  
  
Buffy looked down and whispered, "It's all my fault."  
  
"I'm sorry Buff."  
  
Buffy turned wordlessly around, her eyes watering, knowing she'll never see her love EVER again and it was all her fault. Jenalyn sadly watched Buffy's retreating form. It was a shame, she really thought Buffy was the right one for her brother. When she saw Buffy's form disappear around the corner, she called out, still in the open doorway, "She's gone."  
  
Angel emerged from the little hallway. "Thanks Jenalyn. I owe you one."  
  
His sister closed the door, turned around, crossed her arms and looked sternly at him, "What could she POSSIBLY do to make you leave?"  
  
He averted his eyes, "I don't wanna talk about it. I just need to be far from here. From her."  
  
"Whatever she did, she's obviously sorry for it. Go after her!"  
  
"Hell no! Not after what she did."  
  
"I swear Angel, you can be such a stubborn jackass sometimes. "She hotly walked into the kitchen, leaving Angel with his thoughts 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
Present Day  
  
"Oh god." Buffy groaned from the bathroom floor. Angel appeared in the doorway and handed her a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks. I still think you're a jerk." Angel rolled his eyes and turned into the office, while Buffy slowly got up from the floor and followed him.  
  
When Buffy got to the office, she leaned heavily in the doorway. She was still sort of woozy, so she used the frame to support her weight.  
  
Angel was sitting at his desk, furiously scribbling down notes in files, just to distract himself from Buffy.  
  
Not liking the tension, Buffy decided to start small talk, "So you and Cordelia huh?" She took a gulp of her water.  
  
Angel quickly looked up at her and went back to the files, "Yup."  
  
"That's...nice." She took another sip.  
  
Without looking up, Angel started to talk, "What about you? Break anymore hearts?," he asked coldly.  
  
She glared at him. "I can't BELIEVE you're still accussing me of doing those things."  
  
Still not looking up, "If the boot fits."  
  
(AN: I didn't know if it was boot or shoe. I was confused. Ok sorry.)  
  
In a fit of anger, Buffy threw the glass of water at the wall behind him. Suddenly forgetting about her dizziness. He ducked and then shot up out of his seat.  
  
"What the Hell's your problem?!," he angrily yelled at her.  
  
"I have a problem?! I'm not the one being a jackass!," she yelled back.  
  
"Why are you mad at me? It's not like I slept with someone else."  
  
"I'm MAD because YOU left me for some fucking ridiculous reason!"  
  
He just looked at her angrily. they stared at each other for a couple of moments.  
  
Buffy continued in a calmer tone, but still firm, "You didn't let me reason with you before, now's my chance. So you're gonna sit there and listen to every God damn word I say, and any comments you have, you can keep to yourself until I finish. Got it?" In response, Angel sat down in his seat, still glaring at her.  
  
"Good," she continued, "Now, I'll admit, I was attracted to Spike, but I'd never let go further than that. I loved you," she paused for a beat to look into his eyes. He softened a bit, but the anger still stood, tears were now streaming down her face, " I TRUSTED you," she paused for again.  
  
"Tell me Angel, 'cause I'm damned curious. Did I give off ANY reason to make you lose your trust for me before this?"  
  
Angel's facade faded as realization swept over him. "Oh-Oh my God. Buffy..." He looked up at her with apologetic, sorrowful eyes.  
  
A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands. He got up and stood in front of her, gathering her in his arms.  
  
"I am so sorry. Oh God. I messed everything up."  
  
She looked up at him sadly, "Why Angel?"  
  
He wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. "I-I don't know. Paranoia got the best of me. Darla screwed me up, she made me ruin the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked down and for the first time noticed the ring dangling on her chain. It was his. He held up the ring with is palm.  
  
~Funny when you stop and think  
  
Time goes faster than blink  
  
Nothing's ever like it was  
  
But girl we got a special thing  
  
All the happiness it brings  
  
Is more than enough  
  
I know it's hard to believe  
  
You're still the biggest part of me  
  
All I'm living for  
  
I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
And need you by my side  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one~  
  
"I-I guess I didn't wanna let you go. I couldn't get rid of it. I didn't have the heart," Buffy explained.  
  
He was speechless.  
  
~It's hard to breathe when we're apart  
  
You're like the sunshine in my heart  
  
I keep you here inside  
  
You've been everything to me  
  
You've been and always will be  
  
The apple of my eye  
  
And I know it's hard to believe  
  
You're still the biggest part of me  
  
All I'm living for  
  
I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
And need you by my side  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one~  
  
"Angel? Can I ask you a question?" He looked up at her and nodded. "If you wanted nothing to do with me, then why'd you move to a city where you KNEW I was from and someday would come back to?" A trace of a smile was on her lips.  
  
He let out a little chuckle, "Probably because a part of me thought you'd come back to me. I guess I couldn't let you go either."  
  
~If oyu love me  
  
Look into my eyes and say you do  
  
I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like oyu  
  
Baby all that we've been through  
  
Girl I'm still in love with you  
  
And I want you to know I do, I do  
  
I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
And need you by my side  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one~  
  
"I never stopped loving you, you know," she said matter of factedly.  
  
"Me neither. I'll be in love with you until it kills me." They started leaning in for a kiss, when it came to Buffy.  
  
She backed away from him. "Wait. Angel, we can't. I love you, but Cordelia's my best friend. I can't do that to her. You're hers now."  
  
Guilt built up in Angel. "You-you're right. I also love you, but I have Cordelia and you have...who do you have exactly?"  
  
"No one." She raised her hand and showed him the claddaugh ring that still pointed in, "You ruined me for other men Liam McCall."  
  
Angel dropped his head in shame, "Oh." The guilt was rising.  
  
She bit her lip in thought and then stated, "I still want to be your friend, though. Will you be my friend?"  
  
He looked up into her eyes and answered with the one word they loved to say to each other 3 years ago. "Forever." He reached out and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love you Angel," she said into his chest.  
  
"I love you too Buffy." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Buffy? Angel?" They heard Cordelia's voice rang through the hotel. They slowly pulled apart and then she entered the office. "There ya guys are." She looked at Buffy, "Ready to...Why is there a big wet spot on the wall?"  
  
The new friends turned to look at the wall behind them and then back at Cordelia.  
  
"We were disscussing *ahem* Andy and Buffy got mad and threw her glass of water at me," Angel explained.  
  
"Oh." She looked at Buffy who was looking at her sheepishly and she looked back at her smirking, "That explains it. Did you get all your throw up out of your system or do I have to roll down the window like I did with Xander?" Cordelia handed Buffy her purse.  
  
"No. I'm good." Buffy said and grabbed the purse.  
  
"You coming Angel?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna clean up a little and then lock up," he answered.  
  
"Okay. Night Sweetie." Cordelia hugged him and kissed his cheek and turned to leave with Buffy.  
  
Before Buffy followed Cordelia she said, "Goodnight Angel."  
  
"Bye Cordy. Bye Buff."  
  
When the girls left, Angel opened a hidden safe behind a painting. He pulled out a small, black velvet box and sat in the chair. He opened up the box and it revealed a diamond ring. The ring that he was going to propose to Buffy with.  
  
It was cut into a pointed oval shape and there were little diamonds surrounding it. It was on a white gold setting.  
  
He was a dumbass. If he hadn't had made that stupid accussation about Buffy, he would be married to her by now; probably even have a baby. But he ruined it. How could he?  
  
After the brooding session, he closed the box, walked over to the coat rack, and slipped it into the pocket of his leather duster. He got a dust pan and began to sweep up the shards of glass that his blonde love threw.  
  
Â  


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
April 11, 2006  
  
*One day. All I lived for will be gone in one day.* Buffy sat in the Angel Investigations' garden, looking up into the beautiful, starry sky.  
  
Angel and Cordelia had decided on combining bachelor and bachellorette parties. So now everybody was at the Hyperion Hotel turned office, celebrating Angel and Cordy's last day of freedom  
  
Buffy snorted. *Celebrating? More like mourning.*  
  
So deep in her thoughts, she was surprised when someone whispered in her ear, "Hey Slugger. Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Buffy turned around startled, but relaxed when she saw who it was. The source of all her brooding was standing behin her smirking.  
  
She hit him playfully and told him as he made his way to sit next to her on the old, stone fountain, "Don't do that. I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Don't lie. I know you love it," Angel teased.  
  
Over the 2 weeks, Angel and Buffy rekindled their friendship. They had gotten to know each other better and were closer than before. Well, as close as they can get without crossing that line of friendship.  
  
"Whatever," Buffy said with a chuckle and a shake of her head. She looked back at him, "Why aren't you inside mingling with your guests?"  
  
With a wave of his hand he responded, "Eh. I see them everyday. I can mingle with them anytime I want." He grinned at her and she returned it.  
  
"So tomorrow's the big day. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ask me tomorrow and we'll see." He grabbed her hand between the two of them and threaded his fingers through hers. It was an act of comfort. He saw the look of sadness on her face. "So are you gonna tell me why you decided to be the outkast and hang out here?"  
  
She accepted his comfort, and leaned one him. "No. It's nothing."  
  
Angel, not for one second believed. He shifted so he was facing her. He still held her hand, "Hey," she looked at him with sad eyes, "I know it's something. Tell me."  
  
"It's just..." She trailed off and looked at their hands.  
  
"It's what?" He tucked in stray hairs behind her ear, urging her on.  
  
She looked back up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks, "I'm going to lose you forever."  
  
He let go of her hand and moved his to hold her face. "You won't lose me," he pointed to her heart, "I'll be in your heart. And in there you'll know that I will ALWAYS love you."  
  
She let out a sob and Angel pulled her into his arms.  
  
After she calmed down, he pulled out of his arms. She unclasped her chain with Angel's ring on it. She took Angel's hand and out it in his open palm. Closing his fist tightly and gripping it with both hands, she told him, "To remember the good times we had."  
  
Angel hugged her tightly and assured her, "You WILL find someone. Someone better than me."  
  
She pulled back, "Never Angel. No one will be better than you." Once again they hugged each other into a tight embrace.  
  
Just as they pulled apart, Angel's sister walked out and called out to them, "Buffy. Angel. Cordy needs you inside."  
  
Angel looked from Jenalyn and then to Buffy, "You ready to go back in?" She nodded. He got up and helped Buffy up to her feet. He offered his arm to her with a half-grin.  
  
"Follow me," he repeated the words he said to her when they first met.  
  
Remembering that time, Buffy smiled brightly and held onto his arm. When they reached the door, Angel put his other arm around his little sister and kissed on the top of her head. Together, they walked back in to join the party. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
  
"Aaw...My big brother is getting married."  
  
Angel, Gunn, Oz, Xander, Wesley, and Lindsay all turned to the door of the male dressing room and smiled ar Jenalyn with a video camera in her hand.  
  
After a moment, Jenalyn lifted up the camera and started to film the men getting ready.  
  
"And here we have," she pointed the camera at Lindsay, "the best man, Lindsay McDonald. Wave to the camera Lindsay." The man said stopped fixing his tux jacket for a moment to do what the 18-year-old said.  
  
"Next up are the ushers, Oz, Charles Gunn, Xander Harris, and Wesley Wyndam- Price. Hey guys." The guys waved to the camera, goofed a bit, and then resumed to fixing each other up.  
  
"And there is the groom." She pointed the camera ar Angel, who was in front of the mirror, gelling his hair. He glanced at the camera and rolled his eyes. "Hey Angel?" she called still rolling the film.  
  
He looked at his sister through the mirror. "Yes Jenalyn?" he asked, playfully irritated.  
  
"A word of advice? Cordelia does NOT like to be filmed while getting ready." Angel chuckled and went back to the task of fixing his hair.  
  
Jenalyn shifted the camera back to the other men. "Out with you. I need to do the sibling chat. We'll meet you guys out there for the meet and greet thing."  
  
The guys nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two siblings alone.  
  
Both sat down on the couch and Jenalyn commented, "Wow. Not long until I get a sister."  
  
Angel grinned, "Yeah."  
  
"To tell you the truth...I-I always thought it would've been Buffy walking down the aisle in white instead of Cordelia."  
  
He looked at his hands and then back at his sister, "Well, yeah. So did I ."  
  
Jenalyn cleared her throat, "You know Mom and Dad would've been here, but you know them. Workaholics. Mom sends her love."  
  
Angel snorted, "Typical. Work is more important than family."  
  
After a few moments of silence Jenalyn said, "You know, I'm proud of you. Settling down with a nice girl finally..."  
  
"But?" Angel sensed.  
  
"But I just gotta know, and answer honestly...Are you TRULY happy?" He didn't answer her.  
  
Jenalyn sighed, "Tell ya what. We go out there, just to greet people so they won't get suspicious. I'll get all the bridesmaids out there, too, so you can sneak in there to talk to Cordy. How 'bout that?"  
  
"Thanks Jen."  
  
"Hey, just looking out for you." She pulled him into a hug, "I love you, Bro."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
After about half an hour, Angel was finally able to sneak out of the mass of relatives and friends.  
  
When he entered, Cordelia was sadly looking at the long, 3 sided mirror, expecting her dress.  
  
Cordy saw Angel's reflection and jumped. She quickly turned around, "Angel, what are you doing here? It's bad luck." She stepped off the platform and (hopefully) inconspicuosly wiped the tears in her eyes. *Thank the Lord for water-proof mascara,* she thought.  
  
"I needed to talk to you." He fully stepped into the room and shut the door.  
  
She turned around to face him, "If it's that important that it couldn't wait until AFTER we got married, then it must be important. What is it?"  
  
"It's just that uh..." He stopped closer, but they still had a good couple of feet in between them.  
  
"Angel." Cordelia urged him on impatiently.  
  
"Do you really want to marry me?" Angel asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"What?" she answered confused and dumbfounded that he asked that. "That's ridiculous. I wouldn't be standing here in a wedding dress if I didn't." She went to walk past him out the door, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Cordelia." He stood in front of her, "Are you really TRULY happy with me? Because if you are, then I'll willingly go to the altar and marry you. But if you aren't...then what are we doing?"  
  
"Angel-"  
  
"Answer me Cordy. We've known each other for a long time, I can tell when you're lying. So are you?"  
  
Cordelia just stared at him sadly.  
  
He gently pulled her to the couch, "Come, we have MUCH to talk about."  
  
They sat down on the couch and Cordelia told Angel everything about her and Xander.  
  
"So you and Xander, huh?" Angel said after her explanation.  
  
"Yup. You're not mad?"  
  
He gace her a reassuring smile, "Nah. I'm actuallyhappy you found someone, too."  
  
"Too? Who's your someone?"  
  
"You know Andy?"  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened and then she looked down at her hands. "Oh. IÂ  should've known. I mean the way you defended him and all, and don't get me started on your good taste in clothing..."  
  
Angel realized where she was getting at and looked at her startled, "What?! No Cordelia. No." She looked back a thim. "I mean I'M Andy."  
  
"Ohhh." She now understood. Then she suddenly smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow. God. What was that for?" She looked mad.  
  
"For hurting my best friend."  
  
"Well then, I guess I deserved that." He rubbed the spot where Cordelia smacked.  
  
Silence filled the room until Cordy inquiered, "What were we doing Angel? I thoguht we were in love."  
  
"So did I. I guess we were just trying to fill that void of lonliness."  
  
"Well, I guess we have to tell everybody. Boy are they gonna be maaad."  
  
Just then, Buffy popped her head in. "Hey Cordy. Are you...Angel? What are you doing here?" She fully stepped into the room.  
  
Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, understandment floating between them.  
  
"I'll wait outside, Angel," Cordelia said. She walked up to the door, stopped to hug Buffy happily, and then closed the door behind her.  
  
Buffy had a very confused look on her face, "Okay? I'm confused beyond belief right now."  
  
"Come here. I need to talk with you." Buffy made her way to the couch amd sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was gonna propose to you the might we broke up," he told her. He looked at her surprised face and watched as it turned to a solemn one.  
  
"Well you royally screwed that up."  
  
"I know. And that's why I want to make it up to you. I love you and I want you back."  
  
"Whoa. Wait a minute. Am I forgetting something or aren't you getting married in about a few minutes?'  
  
"Cordy and I both agreed that we're better off friends. We were happier with you and Xander. We screwed with your hearts too much. And I am DEEPLY sorry for that. So, will you take me back?"  
  
"Before I say yes. I gotta know one thing. Is that my ring Cordelia's wearing?"  
  
"Nope. Your's is safely his away in my dresser drawer."  
  
Buffy broadly smiled and attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. He eagerly returned it. Their old flame re-sparked and both welcomed it back.  
  
When they broke apart, Angel requested, "Take 2 more weeks off."  
  
Buffy's smile didn't leave her face, "Why?"  
  
Angel's smile got wider. "We can't let those tickets to Hawaii go to waste. Now can we?"  
  
His response came as a squel, a brief kiss, and a tight hug.  
  
Cordelia's voice re-entered the room, "I know the guests are gonna be very complainy and whiny, but I don't want them to be an angry mob when we tell them. Let's go!"  
  
*~*~  
  
"First of all, Cordelia and I would like to thank you for coming, but we came to a decision that-" Cordelia grabbed the microphone from Angel.  
  
"This wedding just ain't gonna happen." Exasperated gasps and murmurs filled the room. "That's right. We totally agree that we love each other only in friendship and that we're in love with other people. So sorry you had to travel God knows how many miles but...tough." With that Cordelia let og of the mic and grabbed Xander, pulling him into a deep kiss. Angel soon copied her actions with Buffy . And despite their bitterness, the people cheered for the sweet looking couples. Their families looked on with happiness that they finally found happiness.  
  
Buffy and Angel pressed their foredheads together after their kiss, and Angel whispered to her, "You're mine forever."  
  
"Forever." 


End file.
